brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cowboy
The cowboy is a mythic brawler who is exactly the guy with the hat and a suit and he grews up in the southern US. He looks exactly like the cowboy with a rope that you did see everyday except that he is more muscular and has a knife to throw at bad people. His is a ranged brawler and uses a sharp knifes that is found in the kitchen as his throwing weapon that will hurt people and will make any fleshy brawlers bleed for a period of time. His well build body gives him quite abit of stamina which makes him a moderate health brawler. His super allows him to tie up an opponent and uses him/her like chained mace weapon and to slam it down on an area that will generate an impact which will damage and knockbacks and stuns opponents within the inpact. Attack: Kitchen Knife He throws a single kitchen knife that travels in a stright line that flies slightly further than a midrange attacks, the knife will deal some damage to an opponent when hit and will make them bleed if that brawler is made of flesh, which means that robot brawlers and powerup boxes etc will not bleed and its his obvious weakness. The bleed status will cause fleshy brawlers to lose 2% of their denominator hitpoints per seconds for 10 seconds (for example a base health shelly will lose 16 hitpoints per seconds and loses the total of 160 hitpoints for the next 10 seconds), the hitpoints lost percentage and the duration isint the general value stats of the bleed status and these values different depending on the brawlers attacks power so in this case the kitchen knife value is 2% and 10 seconds. When the knife attack hits the same opponent while the bleeding is ongoing, the bleed duration will reapply on that brawler, no duration or damage stacking! like crow. This attack got an interactive visual effect is brawlers will have the blood spill from his/her body animation during the bleed duration The reason why the bleed status reduced the brawlers health by percentage and its because that their body loses blood proportional to their body size which makes sense of why el primo will get bigger cuts form the knife due to his larger size. Unlike the poison status, the bleed status is quite different from how the poison and the main differences is that bleeding does not stops healing to the brawlers and this is because it isint an attack itself technically, and would be too op if bleeding stops healing too though it technically does damage you see two technical terms has spoken (this attack is like the Bomber's radiation fallout that brawlers taking damage and still can heal). The opponents self healing will start when 3 seconds after being struck by the knife like how the other attacks works, brawlers can still heal while bleeding as long as they did not take other damage than bleeding for 3 seconds in other words. This brawler is also weak against pams healing station as brawlers who bleed will regains health in the healing station much quicker than the bleed damage to the brawlers much like why crow is bad against pams healing station as their overtime damage is low. The bleed status is mainly to support the damage power with its small damage to make them take more damage in a short term time, the bleed status is strong against brawlers when they continue to attack when their health is low while bleeding and this could cause them to bleed to death if they dont start healing at the right time. *Base damage: 120 *Range: 8.5 tiles *Reload time: 1.25 seconds *Pierce: 1 Health Base Health: 900 Super: Tie and Slam This super makes him attempt to target a brawler by using a rope that travels in stright line (who are nearer to him) and tie him/her up (like how a cowboy ties up something) within his super range, when he manages to tie up a brawler, that brawler will be tied up and unable to attack or move, then he will uses his strength to pull his rope up and flung that brawler up high up (this animation is an visual effect, the flung height was about 6 tiles high) and as soon as he flung up that tied brawler, he can decide on where he wants to slam that brawler on within his super range as that flung phase has a short duration, then he uses his strength to pull down his rope and make that tied brawler slam on the floor hard which makes that brawler takes heavy damage and bounces on the floor due to the velocity which acts like a stun effect from that painful impact (which is similar to the normal stun effect but has an animation that most others dont have) and will also deal an impact area damage that will also damages and knockbacks and stuns his foes near the impact for lesser damage when compared to the direct tied target damage, the impact is similar and is as powerful as the el primos jump impact and thus same damage as his jump damage. If the landing area wasant decided within the flung up duration he will slam down that brawler on the same area where he/she got tied up on that area. If he misses his rope on an enemy brawler then the super is fucking wasted like a big barrel of boom hitting the floor lol. This super damaging time isint instantaneous and will deal damage during the end of the super when he slams that brawler down to the floor so it means that the healing will not stop until the brawler hits the floor when he/she takes heavy damage. This super is very useful for stalling someone badly by tying them up and sending them away when he/she is pursuing you. His super is like him using a brawler as a mace with a chain where then chain is the rope and the animation is like he is using that mace to slam on an area. This super is technically a melee attack because he uses his rope and makes contact with the target brawler and he uses the rope to toss the opponent down without letting it go and keeps the rope after the super is done using. His super rope grab range (Super range) is shorter than his super slam down range (Super landing slam range) because it would be crap to see those the grab and slam range is the same and would be op if super rope grab range is longer and would be crap if the super slam range is too short. Skins Upgrades *... Trivia *This brawler is the original cowboy who i had tought of who throws knifes that makes opponents bleed because of the cut and impale aspects, and his super involves the rope to tie a brawler and to do something to him/her. **A cowboy who throws knife... it dosent really make sense but this is one of his arsenal. **His super originally was to actually tie up an opponent and to snap their body part so tight that it broke them thus causes an instant death. This wasant finalized because its an instant death super and its gonna be super broken so the area damage is better like the tie and slam. **His hometown is located near a bank in a hundred year later. *The reason why his hitpoints is 900 not 800 is because he is more muscular than the other average cowboys, lol i said it too. *His name was not confirmed. Category:Brawlers Category:Mythic Brawlers Category:New Mythic Brawlers Category:Real Life Brawlers Category:Original Concepts Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type E Category:American Frontier